


Draco's Older Sister (George Weasley x Malfoy!Reader)

by AnnaeJD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, reciprocated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: George and reader both like each other, this is a series of five moments before they eventually go from friends to lovers





	Draco's Older Sister (George Weasley x Malfoy!Reader)

1\. Y/N Malfoy wasn’t what everyone would have expected. Not only was she completely gorgeous; H/C hair, E/C eyes. Not really your typical Malfoy look, but she was stunning anyway. She was also an extremely talented young witch, incredibly smart. She may seem like an ice queen, but she cared. It was for these reasons that the sorting hat had such a hard time sorting her into a house, but she was placed into Slytherin just like the rest of her family had been before her.   
She was the only person that Draco truly had respect for, he looked up to his sister. Y/N had practically raised Draco even though she was only two years older than him, she was his protector. She wouldn’t admit this, but she loved her brother more than anything. While he was the favourite in the eyes of their father, Y/N was seen as an anomaly due to her soft nature, no amount of influence from the other Deatheater families could change the way that she was.  
“Miss Malfoy, would you at least consider becoming a prefect?” Professor Snape had caught Y/N just as she was going to go into the Sorting Hat ceremony for the new set of first years.  
Y/N pushed some H/C hair behind her ear and sighed. “Professor, I’m only in my third year.”  
Snape crossed his arms. “It gives you time to think about it.”  
Y/N gave a nod and waved her hand at Snape, before moving to enter the dining hall to get ready for the ceremony, hoping to get a good view of her brother. From the corner of her eye she spotted the infamous duo, Fred and George, who were also late for the ceremony. “Where have you two been?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
George felt his face flush and he stared at her. “N-nowhere.” He stammered out, earning him a look from Fred, who then grinned when he realised that his twin may harbour a small infatuation with the elder Malfoy sibling.  
Y/N walked forward and straightened George’s tie. “That sounds suspicious. Isn’t this your youngest brother’s first year?” She asked.  
George felt his throat close up as she got close to him, so Fred had to answer her. “Yeah, but we got so many of them. Isn’t Draco in this year?”   
She nodded at him and turned back towards the Great Hall. “Indeed he is, you two stay out of trouble.” She said and started walking into the hall again.  
“Always do.” George managed to get out, causing Y/N to send him a grin over her shoulder.

2\. Y/N was in the library doing some studying for a potions ‘pop quiz’, when;   
“Malfoy!”  
She heard her name being called and looked up to see the unlucky trio; Harry, Ron and Hermione on the other side of the isle. Ah, they weren’t talking to me. She thought and stood up, closing the potions book carefully and holding it under her arm. She walked slowly up to the three and cleared her throat. She hadn’t really spoken to Harry, himself, she had only met Ron through the twins and knew Hermione who had once asked her for her advanced textbooks.  
Harry looked up at Y/N and stammered out an apology. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout out your name, I wasn’t talking about you.”  
Y/N raised an eyebrow, but her cold expression quickly dissolved into a warm one. “Don’t think anything of it, what has my brother done now?” She asked, smiling at him.  
“It’s nothing, no need to worry.” He said.  
Y/N looked at Ron to see the golden egg that Harry had won in the Dragon event of the Tri-wizard tournament. “Good-luck tomorrow, by the way. I hope it all goes well for you.” She said. “Ron, do you know where I would find George?” She played with the corner of her potions textbook and didn’t see the smug look that Hermione had on her face.  
“Common room probably, why?” He asked the older Malfoy.  
Y/N felt her face go red and cleared her throat. “N-no reason, I just haven’t seen him in a while.” She gave the three a nod and then promptly disappeared out of view.  
Ron went back to playing around with the egg and Hermione threw a piece of balled up paper at him, causing Ron to give her a hurt look and rub his head. “You honestly don’t see it?” They had had this conversation time and time again.   
“See what?” Harry asked, having not been a part of these conversations.  
Hermione crossed her arms and gave them a hard look. “Y/N and George have a thing going.” She said.  
Harry’s eyes widened. “But she’s a Slytherin and a Malfoy!”  
“So?”  
“It’s not right.”  
Hermione scoffs. “Y/N isn’t like the others, she’s quite lovely. Always lends me her advanced books and helps me with work.” She said.  
Ron passes the egg back to Harry. “But you think she’s in love with my brother?”  
“Oh course she is! It’s so easy to see it! And I know that George is in love with her.” 

3\. Hermione had managed to swipe a small vial of Amortentia when Snape had exited his potions cupboard, using Harry’s invisibility cloak to snag it. The three along with Fred had discussed what to do about the love struck pair in order to get them together.   
It was during a break in the school day when Hermione went searching for Y/N, potion in hand. All she wanted to do was get her to smell it, then get George to smell it and gather evidence that they liked each other.  
Hermione found Y/N sitting on the grass in the courtyard with her wand in one hand and a small pot of dirt in front of her. She watched as Y/N Malfoy continued to wave her wand over the pot, whispering under her breath. Hermione got closer to her and kneeled down beside her, causing Y/N to stop whispering spells and smile up at her. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Y/N asked, putting her wand down on the grass beside her and pulling her H/C hair up into a ponytail.  
“What are you doing?” Hermione asked.  
Y/N glared down at the pot and sighed. “I was trying to make a venus flytrap grow, for Draco’s birthday, he loved them as a child. Well a younger child.” She replied and her E/C eyes shifted to the vial of iridescent fluid that Hermione was holding. “What do you have there?” She asked. “Looks like Amortentia.”   
Bloody hell, Hermione thought. She had hoped that somehow Y/N wouldn’t know what it was she was going to show her, now she’d have to come up with a cover story. “I-I was studying some advanced potions with Snape’s permission and thought I’d try my hand at Amortentia, I wanted to get your opinion on it.”  
Y/N’s eyebrows were instantly raised as she reached out and took the vial. “That’s quite an advanced potion, not the easiest.” She took the cork off the vial and a spiral of steam exited. Y/N leaned forward and inhaled.  
Hermione leaned forward. “So? What do you smell?” She asked.  
Y/N closed her eyes. “Woodsmoke, like the smell from a freshly made fireplace. Maybe, gunpowder? Like the smell left behind after some fireworks. And something else…something homey.” Y/N’s eyes opened suddenly and her face went red. “Um, I better get on with this plant. Sh-shouldn’t you go and find your friends?” She said, looking down. Hermione grinned and got up.

4\. Fred took the Amortentia from Hermione’s hand and walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, the three best friends following behind him. “I’m going to take a more direct approach.” He said over his shoulder at them, gaining a nod from Ron.  
Fred marched up to the Gryffindor table and spotted his brother near the end, sitting with Angelina, Lee and Alicia. George saw all of them walking towards him and waved. Fred ripped the cork out of the vial and then stuck the vial just under George’s nose. “Here, smell this.” He said and then waited for his twin to inhale before corking the vial back up again, passing it off to Hermione.  
George frowned and looked at all four of them. “Hey, how’d you get a bottle of Y/N’s perfume?” He asked.  
Fred grinned and looked smugly down at his twin, then over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. “I think we got our evidence more directly with this one.” 

5\. Y/N and George were in the library, the former was busy writing up notes from her recent DADA class, while the latter was simply watching her.   
“You’re staring.” Came a murmur from the blushing Malfoy.  
George took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. “I like you.” He said, quite plainly.  
Y/N’s hand froze around her quill and she laughed. “I know, Hermione told me what you smelt from the Amortentia, then I got a lecture from my little brother about dating a Weasley.” She said, looking up at him and smiling.  
“We’re not even dating yet.” George replied, pushing a hand through his ginger hair.  
“Yet.” Y/N had no idea where this new-found confidence had come from.  
George grinned at her and then leaned forward. “How about next week to Hogsmead?” He asked.  
Y/N then leaned toward him too and nodded. “Sure, Weasley, as long as you don’t mind being seen with a member of your enemy house.”  
“Everyone does call me a rebel.” He said.  
Y/N laughed and then pressed a kiss to his lips, George responded to it almost instantly, tangling a hand in her H/C hair.  
From around the corner of the bookcase came a muffled. “Yes!” From four sneaky Gryffindors, who Y/N and George knew to be Fred, Ron, Hermione and Harry.


End file.
